


Scheletri nell'armadio vestiti di seta

by MyPride



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPride/pseuds/MyPride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>«Avevo detto di no, marimo pervertito»</i><br/>«Hai detto di non pensarci, no che non volevi farlo»<br/>[ Quarta classificata al contest «<i>Rosso fuoco!</i>» indetto da Dark Aeris ]<br/>[ Sesta classificata al contest «<i>Yaoi is the way!</i>» indetto da Hariken e Silyia_Shio ]<br/>[ Quinta classificata e vincitrice del <b>Premio Sbav per la Miglior Lemon</b> al contest «<i>Only Twenty Yaoi Fandoms</i>» indetto da Kira K ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scheletri nell'armadio vestiti di seta

**Titolo:** Scheletri nell’armadio vestiti di seta  
**Autore:** My Pride  
**Fandom:** One Piece  
**Tipologia:** One-shot [ 4151 parole ]  
**Rating:** Arancione / Rosso  
**Genere:** Generale, Commedia, Sentimentale, Erotico, Vagamente ironico?  
**Pairing:** Zoro/Sanji  
**Avvertimenti:** Yaoi, Slice of Life, Missing Moment, Linguaggio a tratti un po’ colorito, What if?  
**Piscina dei prompt:** Zoro/Sanji: Vestito di seta rosa trovato in valigia  
**Vitii et Virtutis:** Temperanza › Istinto  
**Binks Challenge:** 15° Terra › 57° Disinvoltura  
**Prompt:** 15° Argomento: Difetti › Gelosia  
  
  
ONE PIECE © 1997Eiichiro Oda. All Rights Reserved.

 

    Non era mai stato un tipo geloso, Zoro.   
    Possessivo, forse, e anche terribilmenteorgoglioso, ma mai geloso, da quel che sapeva. E allora perché, da un po’ di tempo a quella parte, persino stare semplicemente a guardarlo da lontano era diventato difficile? Era ciò che si domandava insistentemente Sanji nel provare a dare un senso a tutta quell’assurda situazione. Certo, era a conoscenza del fatto che lo spadaccino, per quanto lo smentisse, era anche piuttosto permaloso e che se la prendeva per un nonnulla, però... anche lui sapeva fin troppo bene quanto gli piacesse fare lo scemo con Nami-san e Robin-chan.  
    Si grattò la testa e continuò ad osservarlo dall’oblò della cucina, cercando invano di fare mente locale di quanto accaduto negli ultimi giorni di navigazione. Rufy aveva ingurgitato come al solito cibo in gran quantità e quella non era una cosa strana, in fondo, né tanto meno gli esperimenti continui di Usop o le normali mansioni della restante e sgangherata ciurma; non riusciva dunque a capire che diamine fosse preso a quello stupido marimo, che già era difficile da comprendere quand’era di buon umore. In poche parole, in quel momento, Sanji navigava letteralmente in alto mare.  
    Sbuffò e decise di accendersi una sigaretta, sebbene sapesse che da sola non avrebbe potuto aggiustare la situazione; doveva andare a parlare con quell’idiota, magari con la scusa di un piccolo spuntino... già, gli sembrava decisamente la scelta migliore. Beh, ammesso e non concesso che Rufy gli lasciasse portare lo spuntino in questione fino a destinazione.  
    Trasse un sospiro e masticò fra i denti il filtro della sigaretta appena accesa, imboccando la porta prima ancora che potesse rendersene pienamente conto. In men che non si dica aveva sceso le scale e si era ritrovato sul ponte, esattamente a pochi passi da quello stupido spadaccino, che se ne stava seduto contro il parapetto a gambe incrociate e con le braccia dietro alla testa, gli occhi socchiusi ma sicuramente vigili. Sanji era più che certo che fosse sveglio solo grazie al ritmico battere del piede destro sulle assi di legno del ponte.  
    «Ti ho per caso fatto qualcosa?» gli domandò senza tanti giri di parole, non ottenendo però la benché minima risposta. Zoro aveva difatti arricciato solo un po’ il naso e aggrottato le sopracciglia, infastidito, sbadigliando persino sonoramente. Una vena si gonfiò pericolosamente sulla fronte del cuoco. Quello era decisamente troppo... «Ehi, Zoro», riprovò pazientemente, senza ottenere per la seconda volta il risultato sperato. Si avvicinò dunque a lui con fare snervato, poggiandogli senza tanti preamboli il tallone di un piede in testa. «Ti ho chiesto se ti ho fatto qualcosa, stupido marimo».  
    Lo spadaccino aprì finalmente gli occhi, fulminando quel malcapitato avventato. «Lasciami stare, non vedi che sto dormendo?» bofonchiò, pronto a riabbassare le palpebre ancora una volta. E l’avrebbe fatto se il cuoco non si fosse chinato verso di lui e gli avesse afferrato senza tanti preamboli il colletto della maglietta, portando il suo viso ad un centimetro dal proprio prima di sbuffargli in faccia del fumo.  
    «Tu non stai dormendo, mi stai ignorando».  
    «Uhm, aye, è vero», si intromise d’un tratto una terza voce, e alzando lo sguardo poterono vedere Rufy puntellarsi con i piedi sulla balaustra; se ne stava tutto tranquillo ad osservarli, con le gambe piegate e le mani poggiate sulle ginocchia.  
    In un primo momento, sia Sanji che Zoro sbatterono le palpebre, quasi non se ne capacitassero; non appena lo realizzarono, esclamarono «Tu stanne fuori!» all’unisono con rabbia, ignorando le sue rimostranze per tornare a fissarsi in cagnesco. Sembrava quasi che l’aria intorno a loro fosse satura di zolfo e pronta ad esplodere, e non ci volle molto prima che venissero come al solito alle mani. Un affondo di spada, un colpo secco con il tacco della scarpa; lo spadaccino tornò all’attacco con la ferma intenzione di affettare il cuoco, che dal canto suo si limitava semplicemente a schivare quei colpi o a fermarli quando gli era possibile. Poi il provvidenziale intervento divino - come tanto soleva chiamarlo Usopp - pose fine alla lite, ed un’infuriata Nami li guardò dall’alto in basso con fare minaccioso.  
    «Piantatela di fare i mocciosi, sto lavorando alle mie carte», sbuffò, scomparendo con la stessa velocità con cui era arrivata ma lasciando decisamente il segno del suo passaggio. Con un lamento, difatti, i due poveri malcapitati si massaggiarono i bernoccoli che erano spuntati sulle loro teste, ritrovandosi però a scoccarsi una nuova occhiata nervosa. Non avrebbero mai imparato.  
    Il primo ad alzarsi nuovamente in piedi, per quanto stesse continuando a massaggiarsi la testa, fu proprio il cuoco, che inclinò un po’ il capo di lato, assumendo un’espressione pensosa che sostituì quella iraconda che aveva avuto fino a pochi attimi prima. «È perché ho dato a Nami-swan la parte di dolce che spettava a te?» chiese stupidamente, non riuscendo proprio a capire che cosa fosse successo a quello spadaccino idiota.  
    L’occhiataccia che gli venne lanciata, però, gli fece intuire che si era sbagliato. E forse avrebbe dovuto capirlo subito. «Non è per questo, stupido cuoco», sbottò, recuperando le proprie spade prima di dargli le spalle e andarsene tutto incazzato, senza dargli la benché minima spiegazione.  
    Sanji aggrottò la fronte. Come pretendeva di capirci qualcosa, se quella stupida testa verde non si degnava nemmeno di dirgli che cosa diavolo non quadrasse?  
    «Zoro ha qualcosa che non va?» domandò Rufy, al che Sanji sbuffò lievemente.  
    «Bah, non lo so», rimbeccò, gettando appena una rapida occhiata in direzione del Capitano; nel farlo, però, sgranò gli occhi, incredulo. «Ah! E tu quando avresti preso tutta quella roba?!» esclamò adirato, giacché Rufy, sprezzante del pericolo, gli si era bellamente avvicinato con le braccia colme di cibo. Rubato dalle scorte che avevano in cambusa, tra l’altro.  
    La nuova litigata che mise in piedi con Rufy andò avanti più del previsto, dovette ammetterlo. Tra il continuo ripetergli che doveva piantarla di rubare dalla dispensa e il prenderlo costantemente a calci per metterglielo in testa senza sortire l’effetto sperato, se n’erano andate un bel paio d’ore ed era ormai quasi sera, e di quello stupido spadaccino non si era vista neanche l’ombra per tutto quel tempo. Fu dunque con una certa sorpresa che se lo ritrovò davanti quando scese in cabina per recuperare un altro pacchetto di King O Ground L, accigliandosi nel momento stesso in cui ricevette da lui uno sguardo torvo.  
    Aggirò il divano senza prestargli la benché minima attenzione, borbottando semplicemente, «Alza le chiappe e vieni di sopra, fra poco preparo la cena», prima di frugare fra le sue cose alla ricerca di quel tanto agognato pacchetto di sigarette.  
    «La cena può aspettare», ribatté d’un tratto Zoro, alzandosi dal divano sul quale era accomodato; si avvicinò poi al cuoco, lanciandogli contro qualcosa. «Spiegami piuttosto questo».  
    Voltandosi appena verso di lui, Sanji afferrò quell’indumento con entrambe le mani e lo alzò all’altezza del viso, così da poterlo osservare con maggior attenzione; gli occhi gli si illuminarono non appena si rese conto di cosa fosse, resistendo al terribile impulso di accarezzare quella camicia da notte di seta dal vivace colore rosato. «Oh, ma questo è di Nami-swan ~♥!» esclamò infine trasognato, ma non ebbe nemmeno il tempo materiale di festeggiare al meglio quella grandiosa scoperta che la lama ben affilata di una spada gli sfiorò pericolosamente una guancia.  
    «Vedo che cominci a ricordare, cuoco», sbottò Zoro.  
    Sanji sbatté appena le palpebre, inclinando di poco il capo di lato prima di lasciar cadere quella camicia da notte. «Eh? Ricordare cosa?»  
    «Non fare il finto tonto. Era fra le tue cose».  
    Aggrottò un po’ la fronte e cercò di dare un senso a quelle parole, battendosi una mano sul palmo dell’altra quando lo colse un’illuminazione. «Certo che lo era», rispose poi, affrettandosi ad alzare le mani in segno di resa quando la punta della spada gli si poggiò proprio all’altezza del cuore. Quello stupido marimo faceva sul serio o cosa? Deglutì senza avvedersene e abbassò lo sguardo per osservare l’arma, decidendo tutto d’un tratto che, aye, era meglio osservare quella anziché il viso indemoniato dello spadaccino che la sorreggeva. «Dannazione, stupido marimo», sbottò poi. «Chi è che fa il bucato su questa nave?»  
    Zoro rimase interdetto, rendendosi conto solo in un secondo momento di aver fatto la figura del più completo idiota. Fu proprio per quel motivo che, a disagio, borbottò, «Vederlo mi ha mandato in bestia», come se ciò potesse giustificarlo, grattandosi dietro alla nuca con una mano dopo aver rinfoderato la spada.  
    Lì per lì Sanji lo osservò con fare piuttosto perplesso, forse nel vano tentativo di assimilare le poche informazioni appena ricevute da quella testa d’alga. Sbagliava o aveva detto proprio quelle parole? Roronoa Zoro, l’uomo che anelava a diventare il miglior spadaccino del mondo, si era sul serio infuriato per un’idiozia simile? Non sapeva se ridere a crepapelle oppure considerarlo carino e tremendamente stupido. Optò dunque per un mezzo sorriso, sbuffando ilare. «Non mi dirai che ti sei davvero arrabbiato per quello», ridacchiò. Si tolse poi la sigaretta dalle labbra, dando vita ad una nuvoletta di fumo prima di scoccare un bacio a stampo sulla bocca di Zoro, che lì per lì restò lievemente interdetto da quel modo di fare. «Sei un idiota, dannato spadaccino», soggiunse il cuoco in tono divertito, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena prima di voltarsi in direzione dei pioli presenti sul palo che portava di sopra. E se ne sarebbe anche andato se una mano non gli si fosse posata pesantemente una spalla, bloccandolo a pochi passi dall’uscita sopra di lui.  
    «Sanji».  
    Ahi, ahi, ahi. L’aveva chiamato per nome. «Quando usi il mio nome hai sempre in mente qualcosa che non mi piacerà, marimo», disse il cuoco, e fu certo che la sua voce avesse assunto una vaga sfumatura incerta. Fece appena in tempo a voltarsi che un paio di labbra si poggiarono sulle sue, tappandogli la bocca e impedendogli di replicare. Dilatò gli occhi e alzò immediatamente una gamba per colpirlo, ma quell’idiota gli afferrò la caviglia e, una volta scampato il pericolo, gli cinse i fianchi per attirarlo a sé senza tanti complimenti. Provare a mugugnare qualcosa fu letteralmente inutile, e non solo a causa della lingua che aveva cominciato ad esplorare il suo palato. Giacché il calcio non aveva funzionato, fu quasi tentato di spegnere la sigaretta che ancora reggeva con due dita sulla pelle di quella stupida testa verde, magari con la speranza che lo lasciasse andare. Peccato che neanche quella soluzione gli sembrava poi una così grande idea, conoscendolo. E di prenderlo a pugni con le sue mani - le sue preziosissime mani! - non se ne parlava nemmeno.  
    Quando il fiato venne finalmente meno Sanji poté tornare a respirare, imprecando mentalmente all’indirizzo di quello stupido spadaccino. Era pronto ad inveirgli contro ad alta voce quando lo sguardo intercettò la sua figura, che si stava leccando via dal labbro inferiore la saliva. Si fermò di botto, sentendo scemare pian piano la rabbia iniziale nel continuare a fissarlo; e forse si ritrovò persino ad arrossire quando Zoro gli scoccò un’occhiata, dando vita ad un sorriso malizioso che sulla sua faccia da schiaffi stonava non poco.  
    «Non. Ci pensare. Nemmeno», sibilò il cuoco, scandendo le parole con voce roca e provando ad indietreggiare. Venne riacciuffato in un lampo prima ancora che potesse distanziare lo spadaccino, e, sebbene avesse alzato prontamente una gamba per colpirlo al collo con la sua bella scarpa in vernice nera, anche quella soluzione si rivelò pressappoco inutile. Alzò lo sguardo per fissarlo in viso, e ciò che vide non gli piacque per niente; tra colorite imprecazioni a denti stretti e strattoni, grovigli di braccia e gambe muscolose, caddero sul pavimento e rotolarono su di esso, ritrovandosi l’uno sopra l’altro senza poter far niente per impedirlo.  
    Con il fiato corto e i primi bottoni della camicia liberi dalle asole, Sanji aggrottò la fronte e puntò l’occhio azzurro - l’unico ad essere visibile, a dirla tutta, visto il ciuffo biondo che nascondeva l’altro - sul viso di Zoro, fissandolo severamente. «Avevo detto di no, marimo pervertito».  
    Per tutta risposta, però, lo spadaccino gli tappò la bocca con una mano. «Hai detto di non pensarci, no che non volevi farlo», lo prese in giro sarcasticamente, sistemandosi a cavalcioni su di lui come se volesse impedirgli di muoversi. Gli aveva bloccato le gambe per far sì che non potesse usarle, certo che non si sarebbe mai permesso di utilizzare le mani per prenderlo a pugni. Ripeteva che per un cuoco erano troppo preziose, e adesso ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze. «Come minimo me lo devi», soggiunse, ignorando i borbottii soffocati a cui il cuoco stava dando vita prima di allontanare una volta per tutte la mano.  
    Sanji si allentò la cravatta, sbuffando; riportandosi la sigaretta alle labbra per sorreggerla con i denti e mordicchiarla, poi, sbottò, «Tu e la tua gelosia del cazzo». Però in fondo in fondo quello stupido marimo aveva ragione. Ed era spaventoso dare ragione a quel dannato spadaccino, visto che la maggior parte delle volte era proprio lui ad essere dalla parte del torto. «Datti una mossa invece di startene fermo, almeno. Sei pesante e devo anche preparare la cena, dopo».  
    E non l’avesse mai detto. L’espressione che si dipinse sul volto di Zoro gli piacque ancor meno di quella che gli aveva visto in viso qualche istante prima, però decise di chiudere un occhio quando lui gli passò la punta della lingua sul collo, bloccandogli sul nascere una qualsiasi replica che sarebbe potuta comunque uscire dalla sua bocca, ma facendo sì che dalle labbra gli sfuggire un piccolo sospiro di voluttà. Beh, per una volta poteva anche lasciarlo fare.  
    Togliere allo spadaccino quel maledetto haramaki fu più arduo di quanto non avesse creduto al principio. Passando le mani al di sotto di esso lo afferrò saldamente e lo fece risalire verso il petto, così da poterglielo sfilare dall’alto; puntellandosi un po’ sui calcagni fu Zoro stesso a liberarsene del tutto, togliendosi le scarpe e calandosi i calzoni per disfarsi svelto anche di quelli prima di chinarsi verso il cuoco e leccargli il mento. La barba che lo cingeva gli solleticò la lingua, ma a ridacchiare lievemente per quel contatto fu Sanji stesso; aveva reclinato un po’ il capo all’indietro per fissare l’apertura sul soffitto che portava al ponte, le mani ferme stabilmente sui fianchi del compagno. Per quanto straparlasse e si lamentasse, non poteva di certo dire che quella situazione gli dispiacesse. Però...  
    «Potrebbe scendere qualcuno, marimo di merda», sussurrò con voce rauca, quasi si fosse ricordato solo in quel momento che su quella maledetta nave non erano soli. Se poi pensava che quella era una cabina in comune e tutti avevano libero accesso ad essa, beh... non gli sembrava poi una così cattiva idea quella di interrompersi ed evitare così possibili intrusioni.  
    In risposta, però, ottenne solo uno sbuffo. «Lascia perdere e chiudi la bocca, piuttosto, cuoco da strapazzo», bofonchiò lo spadaccino, sebbene sulle sue labbra fosse apparso un ghigno vagamente divertito. E Sanji se ne accorse, ma qualcosa gli diede la certezza che chiedere cosa avesse da sorridere avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose; non si poteva mai sapere che cosa gironzolasse nella testa di quello stupido marimo, e, se proprio doveva essere sincero, in quel momento non voleva saperlo minimamente.  
    Sentì le mani di Zoro scansare la camicia che ancora indossava, i tocchi caldi delle sue dita che percorrevano ogni centimetro della sua pelle; dalle labbra serrate gli scappò un ansito voglioso che tentò inutilmente di reprimere, avvertendo il pressante bisogno dell’altro premere insistentemente contro di sé. L’erezione fra le sue gambe era sempre più rigida e dolente, e fu quasi tentato di tapparsi la bocca con una mano quando sentì la lingua dello spadaccino vezzeggiare uno dei suoi capezzoli, mordicchiando la pelle ruvida intorno ad esso. Dannazione, perché si sentiva come se stesse respirando acqua? Non era nemmeno la prima volta che lo facevano, quella.  
    Con una certa urgenza, dopo aver lanciato le scarpe chissà dove, tentò di sfilarsi da solo i propri pantaloni, imprecando a denti stretti e mordendo il filtro della sigaretta quando incontrò l’ostacolo della cintura; gettandogli un’occhiata fu Zoro stesso a correre in suo aiuto, muovendo agilmente le mani per sfilargli la fusciacca dai passanti senza tanti preamboli, passando poi rapidamente ai calzoni. Le dita lo carezzarono al di sopra delle mutande con gesti lenti e calcolati, tanto che non poté fare a meno di trattenere il respiro quando sfiorarono il pene teso ancora nascosto dalla stoffa, accrescendo la sua erezione. Reclinando il capo all’indietro aprì la bocca come se volesse prendere fiato, affrettandosi a richiuderla per non rischiare di perdere la sigaretta che sorreggeva; le mani avevano frattanto cominciato a sondare la pelle abbronzata dello spadaccino come se avessero una vita a sé stante, percorrendo con la punta del polpastrello destro la lunga cicatrice che gli deturpava il petto. Lo sentì rabbrividire sotto il suo tocco e, alzando di poco lo sguardo, lo vide con la fronte aggrottata dalla concentrazione e gli occhi chiusi, quasi si stesse apprestando a fare uno dei suoi soliti esercizi di meditazione. Sanji sbuffò, scuotendo il capo; quello stupido marimo non cambiava mai.  
    Ebbe l’impulso di risvegliarlo da quello stato di trance in cui sembrava essere caduto, ma prima ancora che potesse farlo i suoi occhi azzurri incontrarono quelli dello spadaccino, che lo osservava con una punta di sufficienza. «Almeno quando scopiamo potresti spegnerla, quella maledetta cicca», sbottò, quasi si fosse accorto di essa solo in quel momento.  
    Sanji sollevò appena un sopracciglio e, togliendosi elegantemente la sigaretta dalle labbra, gli soffiò senza tanti complimenti il fumo in faccia. «Scordatelo», rimbeccò, ficcandosela nuovamente in bocca. Aveva persino dato vita ad un sorriso a trentadue denti che aveva tutta l’aria di essere provocatorio, e difatti Zoro aggrottò la fronte, indispettito. Anziché dargli il tempo di ribattere, però, Sanji gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle e, con un rapido movimento di reni, ribaltò in men che non si dica le posizioni, ritrovandosi sopra di lui ad osservare l’espressione stralunata che si era dipinta sul viso dello spadaccino.  
    «Che cosa diavolo credi di fare, cuoco da strapazzo?» sibilò, sebbene dalla sua voce si udisse distintamente una vaga nota isterica. Non ebbe la benché minima risposta, ma vide Sanji afferrare con due dita la sigaretta prima di chinarsi alla sua stessa altezza, il viso a pochissimi centimetri dal suo; sentì subito dopo i tocchi leggeri delle sue dita tastargli i muscoli tesi delle braccia, i suoi ansiti contro la pelle rovente, la bocca vogliosa che correva lungo il collo lasciando una scia di baci. Si morse il labbro inferiore quando avvertì la lingua umida del cuoco dietro l’attaccatura dell’orecchio sinistro, sentendolo giocare con essa con gli orecchini che indossava; li prese in bocca e li succhiò ad uno ad uno insieme ai lembi di pelle a cui erano legati, e Zoro non poté fare a meno di lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito voglioso ancor più alto dei precedenti, sentendo il seme in agguato nel suo membro. Dannazione a quello stupido cuoco. Non avevano neanche cominciato seriamente e già era sul punto di avere un orgasmo. E avrebbe anche imprecato al suo indirizzo - ristabilendo pure le posizioni iniziali, tra l’altro - se la mano libera di Sanji non fosse scivolata con agilità e grazia verso il basso, stuzzicandogli il prepuzio con un tocco leggero delle dita affusolate.  
    Zoro reclinò la testa all’indietro, picchiando un pugno sul pavimento di legno e mordendosi al tempo l’interno della guancia, quasi volesse reprimere gli ansiti voluttuosi che stavano cominciando a farsi largo fra le sue labbra serrate. Quando usava le mani era bravo, quel dannato cuoco da strapazzo. Maledettamente bravo. E se ne rese maggiormente conto quando lo sentì percorrere con lentezza estenuante la lunghezza del suo pene eretto, utilizzando solo il polpastrello del pollice; non appena raggiunse i peli pubici cominciò a giocherellare con essi, e Zoro ebbe appena il tempo di abbassare lo sguardo verso di lui prima di vederlo chinare il capo e baciargli la base del membro. Con la lingua segnò la scia che aveva precedentemente seguito con il dito, fermandosi solo nei pressi del glande; con piccole lappate ne inumidì la punta, pronto ad avvolgerlo anche con la bocca.  
    Se avesse continuato di quel passo sarebbe venuto prima ancora di penetrarlo, maledizione. E fu proprio a quel pensiero che, afferrando il cuoco per il bacino, fece forza sui propri gomiti e ribaltò nuovamente le posizioni, costringendo Sanji a sorreggersi con i gomiti sul pavimento. Non calcolò la forza utilizzata né tanto meno diede peso al suono soffocato che si lasciò sfuggire l’altro per quel brusco contatto, fissandolo solo dall’alto in basso ancora una volta. «Ti sei divertito abbastanza, dannato damerino».  
    Il cuoco imprecò a denti stretti, e avrebbe volentieri voltato il capo verso lo spadaccino per cantargliene quattro se proprio quest’ultimo, approfittando di quel suo breve attimo di distrazione, non avesse fatto scorrere due dita umide lungo la sua spina dorsale, scendendo fino a raggiungere il fondoschiena. Sanji trattenne il respiro nel momento esatto in cui Zoro insinuò nel suo orifizio l’indice della sinistra, piegando la testa in avanti e serrando le palpebre; lasciò andare la sigaretta ormai consumata che aveva mantenuto fino a quel momento e, chiuse le mani a pugno, si lasciò sfuggire un suono soffocato, sentendo quell’intrusione farsi più dolorosa e insistente quando cominciò ad allargare l’anello di muscoli. Dannato spadaccino. Non aveva la benché minima idea di quanto facesse male, quell’idiota, e non si prendeva neanche la briga di trattarlo con riguardo. In fatto di dolcezza e romanticismo era assolutamente inesperto o poco propenso ad attuare cazzate di quel genere, e lo dimostrava ad ogni scopata, accidenti.  
    Il flusso dei suoi pensieri fu interrotto di botto quando Zoro sostituì le proprie dita con il suo pene eretto, e reclinò di poco la testa all’indietro, ansimando; la lucidità sembrava ormai un lontano ricordo mentre si concentrava unicamente sulle spinte che lo sconquassavano, su e giù, adagio, con movimenti calcolati e precisi che, per quanto tentasse di soffocarli, gli facevano sfuggire dalle labbra sospiri voluttuosi e imbarazzanti.  
    «Z-Zoro», grugnì, sentendosi le guance terribilmente accaldate. Maledizione. Doveva ringraziare il fatto che gli desse la schiena, giacché mai e poi mai avrebbe voluto farsi vedere rosso in viso da quella stupida testa verde. Le grosse mani di quest’ultimo gli afferrarono saldamente il bacino per spingerlo maggiormente contro di sé e facilitare la penetrazione, e si imbarazzò ancor più quando sentì risuonare nelle sue orecchie il respiro roco e pesante dello spadaccino; spingeva e sussultava, con i muscoli del petto e delle cosce in tensione, e, per quanto non potesse vederlo in viso, Sanji era più che certo che l’espressione che aveva assunto fosse di assoluto piacere. Goccioline di sudore gli imperlarono la fronte, rotolando giù lungo il suo collo; sentiva il seme in agguato nel suo membro e il sangue tamburellargli insistentemente nelle orecchie, un pulsare continuo che martellava la sua testa senza remore.  
    Gli sfuggì un grido appagato nel momento stesso in cui il suo pene teso vibrò, riversando il proprio sperma sul pavimento di legno; sorreggendosi sui palmi delle proprie mani reclinò di poco il capo all’indietro e schiuse le labbra, respirando pesantemente attraverso di esse prima di concentrarsi sulla presenza calda e invadente di Zoro.  
    Raschiò i denti l’uno contro l’altro nell’avvertire un’altra potente spinta, mandandolo al diavolo a mezza voce; tentò di rilassarsi per quanto concessogli, chiudendo ben presto le mani a pugno quando il piacere si propagò dentro di lui, scorrendo nelle sue vene come un fiume in piena. Fu in quel mentre che un urlo sommesso e ricco di piacere gli riempì le orecchie, rendendosi conto solo in un secondo momento che era stato proprio il compagno a lasciarselo scappare.  
    Sanji si accasciò inerme e ansimante sul pavimento non appena Zoro rotolò al suo fianco e si distese, abbandonando un braccio sulla sua schiena; attraverso le palpebre socchiuse, il cuoco gli gettò giusto una rapida occhiata, concentrandosi sul ritmico alzarsi ed abbassarsi del suo petto e sul movimento pressappoco invisibile delle sue labbra, schiuse per far sì che l’aria tornasse nei polmoni. Aveva persino chiuso gli occhi, appagato, e russava lievemente, simbolo che era crollato immediatamente dopo quanto avevano fatto.  
    «Addormentarsi dopo una scopata», bofonchiò Sanji con uno sbuffo, allungandosi per quanto concessogli dal braccio del compagno verso i pantaloni, così da poter afferrare il pacchetto di sigarette e accendere un’altra prima di alzarsi, darsi una veloce sistemata e salire per preparare la cena. Già gli sembrava di sentire Rufy lamentarsi per la fame, dannazione. «E’ proprio da lui, dannato spadaccino idiota». Nel voltarsi di poco verso lo spadaccino in questione, però, non poté fare a meno di sollevare un angolo della bocca in un mezzo sorriso. Beh, tutto sommato ne era valsa davvero la pena.  
   
   
 

 

  
_«Ohi, cuoco»._  
_«E adesso cosa c’è, stupido marimo? Torna a dormire»._  
_«Sarei proprio curioso di vedertelo addosso, quel vestito»._  
_«Eh?!»_


End file.
